Tales of the Dead
by Redlin Vermilion
Summary: Another story from the Treasure Hunter wanna be, Ichi. From Gate00


Hanya menambah tanpa memperbaiki. orz

Enjoy the confusion~

Disclaimer: Emil Chronicle Online™ is copyrighted ©GungHo Online Entertainment, Inc. and ©Gravity Co, Ltd. Wavegame was granted the right to publish, distributed and transmit Emil Chronicle Online™ in Indonesia.

Kecuali nama para character di cerita ini tentunya.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Weird Encounter**

* * *

[Chronica Gakuen Rooftop – 15.00 PM]

"_ungh... Itu suara lonceng yah? Lama juga aku tidur."_ Pikirku sembari bangkit dari posisiku yang sedang berbaring.

Namaku Ichi. Hanya sekedar memberitahu, agar kalian tidak kesusahan memanggilku. Aku adalah seorang murid Chronica Gakuen. Di Chronica Gakuen ini, sistem pembelajaraannya sedikit membingungkan, dimana terdapat tiga jurusan besar yaitu _Fighter, Spell User, _dan _Backpaper. _Tiap-tiap jurusan itu terbagi lagi menjadi empat kelas. Pada jurusan _Fighter_ terdapat kelas _Swordsman, Archer, Fencer, _dan _Scouts._ Pada jurusan _Spell User _memiliki kelas _Wizard, Warlock, Vates, _dan _Shaman._ Dan terakhir pada jurusan _Backpaper_ mempunyai kelas _Ranger, Merchant, Farmer, _dan_ Miner._

Belum, penjelasanku masih jauh dari kata selesai. Tentunya, tiap murid hanya bisa memilih satu dari duabelas kelas yang tersedia, tapi terdapat kelas bebas yang dapat diambil oleh semua murid, yaitu _Gardener _dan _Breeder_, kedua kelas itu bisa diambil secara bersamaan. Nah, sekarang mari aku jelaskan tentang kelas yang bisa diambil. Setelah memilih satu dari duabelas kelas yang ada, dimana pada tiap kelas itu memiliki tiga tingkatan, tingkat pertama atau biasa disebut _Basic Class_ adalah kelas yang wajib untuk diambil oleh tiap murid agar bisa melanjutkan ke tingkatan yang selanjutnya. Setelah seorang murid lulus dari _Basic Class_nya, maka ia boleh melanjutkan ke tingkatan selanjutnya, yaitu _Expert Class _dan _Technical Class_. Namun, kita tidak harus lulus dalam kedua tingkat itu agar bisa dinyatakan lulus oleh pihak sekolah. Sekolah membebaskan para siswanya untuk memilih salah satu dari tingkatan itu, atau mereka juga bisa memilih keduanya, dan tentunya kalau mereka memilih untuk menyelesaikan kedua tingkatan itu, mereka juga harus memutuskan tingkatan mana atau lebih tepatnya gelar mana yang akan ia bawa keluar dari Chronica Gakuen ini.

Contohnya saja aku, aku mengambil jurusan _Backpaper_ dan memilih kelas _Ranger_. Setelah aku lulus dari tingkat _Ranger_, aku bebas untuk memilih tingkatan selanjutnya, antara _Explorer_ dan_ Treasure Hunter. _Karena aku memutuskan untuk memilih untuk mengambil kedua tingkatan itu dan membawa gelar _Treasure Hunter_ keluar dari sekolah ini, maka aku mengambil _Explorer_ sebagai pilihan pertama, dan setelah aku lulus baru aku mengambil tingkatan _Treas__ure Hunter_. Saat ini aku sedang terjebak menjadi seorang_ Explorer_, masih sangat lama untukku mendapatkan gelar impian itu. Yah, mungkin itu sudah mencakup semua yang aku tau tentang sistem pembelajaran disini, kalau kalian ingin tau lebih rinci lagi, silahkan tanyakan pada bagian administrasi bukan padaku.

"_Sebaiknya aku cepat keluar dari gedung belajar, bisa-bisa aku tertangkap oleh guru karena bolos"_

[Chronica Market – 15.15 PM]

Akhirnya sampai juga aku disini, dan untung saja, saat aku keluar dari gedung utama, tidak ada satu pun guru yang menyadari kalau aku bolos. Kali ini aku berada di _Market_. Tempat para _Merchant_, dan _Trader_ mengadu keahlian berjualannya. Untuk apa aku disini? Aku sedang bosan.

Ketika aku berkeliling melihat barang-barang yang dijual oleh para _Merchant_, seseorang memanggil namaku dari kejauhan.

"Ichi! Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Aku berpaling ke arah suara itu, dan melihat sesosok anak lelaki yang menggunakan pakaian serba biru, dan tentunya rambut yang biru pula, anggap saja dia manusia biru. Dia adalah temanku, seorang _Trader_, namanya Tesla. Sama seperti sang fisikiawan itu kan? Aneh memang, dia memilih kelas _Merchant_ bukannya _Wizard_.

"Yo, Tesla." Jawabku ketika ia berhenti berlari dan sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku? Ingin ku carikan barang lagi?"

"Ahaha, kau tau saja Ichi. Kali ini, bisa gak kau mencari sebuah _Clear Seal_? Nanti kubayar kok." Jawabnya setelah ia selesai mengatur nafasnya setelah kelelahan berlari.

Karena aku seorang _Explorer_, aku memang ahli dalam mencari benda-benda, apalagi benda yang didapatkan dari harta karun dan monster. Makanya, tidak jarang aku mendapat _request_ untuk mencari sebuah benda dari orang-orang disekitarku khususnya Tesla. Sebagai gantinya, aku sering menitipkan barang-barang yang aku dapat padanya untuk dijual untuk menambah uang saku, sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlalui, kan?

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa janji untuk mendapatkannya segera yah. Benda itu lumayan langka sih."

"Gak apa kok. Asal jangan terlalu lama juga, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh sensei."

"Tenang saja, paling lama seminggu kok. Ah iya, kau tidak usah membayarnya, sebagai gantinya nanti aku titip sesuatu lagi untuk kau jual, oke?"

"Sip, aku tunggu ya. Kalau kau sudah dapat, datang saja ke tokoku. Aku pergi dulu, Ichi. Hati-hati ya." Balasnya sambil pamit dan bergegas lari ke kerumunan orang-orang yang meramaikan tempat itu.

"_Sebaiknya aku bergegas mencari benda itu agar aku bisa bersantai lagi." _Pikirku sambil berjalan pergi dari Market.

[Chronica Front Gate – 16.00 PM]

Setelah berkeliling melihat-lihat dagangan di _Market_, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Karena, daritadi aku tidak bisa menemukan Kyou, dan Naoto. Bahkan aku tidak melihat Redlin ada dimana. Mereka adalah teman-temanku. Naoto, seorang _Dark Stalker_. Redlin, sang _Striker_. Dan Kyou, si _Enchanter_. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang jurusan _Shaman_, salah seorang murid disini merupakan anak dari _Enchanter_ yang terkenal, dan juga salah seorang pendiri Chronica Gakuen ini. Aku lupa nama _Enchanter_ itu, tapi nama anaknya aku ingat, Sachiko.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, orang yang sedang aku bicarakan itu lewat. Dengan rambut hijaunya, ia terbang menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari Chronica Gakuen, hanya dengan berjalan sedikit, khusus untuknya terbang, ia sudah sampai di pintu gerbang rumahnya, yang hampir saja mengalahkan luasnya Chronica Gakuen ini. Oh, kalian heran kenapa ia terbang? Karena dia adalah seorang _Titania_, salah satu dari 3 ras penghuni dunia ini, dunia _Emil_. Menurut nenek moyang kami para _Emilian_, dikatakan bahwa terdapat 2 dunia lain selain dunia _Emil _ini, yaitu dunia _Titania, _dan dunia _Dominion. _Dan penghubung ketiga dunia tersebut terletak pada sebuah pulau kecil, dimana pada pulau itu memiliki sebuah menara yang disebut dengan _Sky Tower_. Dan tentunya, pada tiap dunia memiliki ras yang berbeda pula. _Emilian_ ras yang berasal dari dunia _Emil, Titanian_ ras yang berasal dari dunia _Titania, _dan _Dominion_ ras yang berasal dari dunia _Dominion_. Entah mengapa, ketiga ras itu hidup bersama di dunia _Emil _ini.

Setelah sosok _Titania_ itu hilang, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sekumpulan _Dominion_ yang sedang berjalan keluar melewati gerbang. Aku menyadari ada salah satu diantara kelompok _Dominion_ itu yang kukenal. Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Yu-chan!" Teriakku ke arah sekelompok _Dominion_ tadi.

"_Loh! Ngapain aku teriak begitu?!" _Pikirku heran bercampur bingung dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan tadi.

Aku kaget. Tentu saja aku kaget, untuk apa aku memanggilnya? Dengan nama panggilan itu pula. Disaat dirinya sadar ada yang memanggil namanya dengan panggilan itu, orang yang kupanggil "Yu-chan" tadi memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Saat itu juga, aku bergegas lari dari tempat itu, entah apa yang kupikirkan saat itu, yang pasti aku terus berlari tanpa sadar kalau diriku berlari memasuki rumah _Enchanter_ yang ada di dekat situ.

Saat aku berhenti berlari, baru lah aku sadar, kalau aku berlari ke arah yang salah.

[Somewhere in Enchanter's Mansion – 16.30 PM]

"_Keluar dari mulut singa, masuk ke mulut buaya." _Pikirku sambil ber-_facepalm_ ria.

Pertama-tama, aku harus memperkenalkan orang yang tadi aku sapa. Yuki, itu namanya. Seorang _Druid_. Anggap saja, dia objek _stalker_-an ku. Mari kita anggap begitu, soalnya aku tidak tau mau memasukkannya ke dalam kategori apa. Bukan, bukan, aku tidak menyukainya atau apa, aku hanya penasaran saja, cuma itu.

Nah, sekarang. Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini? Ini dimana? Aku jalan lewat mana tadi? Tempat ini seperti, sebuah hutan? Atau seperti, sebuat taman? Sebuah taman bermain _pet_?

Saat aku berkeliling, aku melihat sosok serigala. Yang aku herankan, serigala itu sedang berhadapan dengan seekor, kelinci? Tunggu. Kelinci itu seperti ingin melawan serigala itu. Apa aku sudah gila atau bagaimana, seekor kelinci hendak melawan serigala? Pasti aku sedang berhalusinasi. Atau tidak. Dengan cepat kelinci itu loncat ke arah sang serigala, tapi naas, dia dengan indahnya meloncat ke mulut serigala yang terbuka lebar, hendak menyambut kelinci itu, disaat itu juga, sang serigala dengan cepat mengigit kelinci tersebut.

Oke, ini pemandangan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Darah, berserakan dimana-mana. Tapi kelinci itu masih bergerak-gerak, walaupun hampir seluruh badannya sedang dipeluk taring-taring serigala itu. Dan entah mengapa, aku mencoba menyelamatkan kelinci itu.

Aku sendiri heran, kenapa aku ingin menyelamatkan kelinci itu? Tapi sepertinya aku tidak memperdulikan hal itu lagi. Aku langsung berlari ke arah serigala itu, dan mencoba melepaskan kelinci itu dari gigitannya. Saat aku berusaha melepaskan kelinci itu, sang serigala melepaskan gigitannya lalu aku dengan segera memegang kelinci itu.

"_Aku, berhasil...?"_ Pikirku sejenak.

Tapi, saat melihat kelinci itu, aku langsung berubah pikiran. Kelinci tersebut, yang tubuhnya berlumuran darah, matanya yang merah, menatapku, dengan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan. Saat itu juga, aku merasakan sesuatu memukulku dari samping, dan membuat tubuhku terhempas. Ketika hendak bangkit, aku menyadari kelinci itu sudah tidak ada, dan tinggal lah diriku ini dengan serigala yang sedang kelaparan.

"_Cih, sepertinya aku terjebak."_

Aku mencoba bangkit, dan perlahan-lahan menjauh dari pandangan sang serigala yang kelaparan ini. Namun, begitu aku bergerak, serigala itu langsung mencoba menerkamku. Dengan refleks aku mencoba bertahan dari serangan srigala itu, menggunakan lengan kananku.

Oke, itu merupakan hal paling pintar yang ku lakukan hari ini. Alhasil, tubuhku kembali terhempas, namun dengan sensasi yang berbeda. Seperti, ada sesuatu yang, putus.

"Ah, lenganku terputus. Dimana ya lengan kananku?" Kataku sambil mencari-cari bagian lengan yang terpotong tadi di sekitar tempatku terjatuh.

Saat sedang mencari lengan kananku, serigala itu kembali menyerang, kali ini, ia mencoba memutuskan kakiku. Dan dia berhasil, Kaki kiriku terputus, dan lagi-lagi kakiku itu hilang entah kemana, ditambah lagi pandanganku mulai kabur. Tapi, sang serigala tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Kembali lagi ia berjalan mendekatiku yang sedang terkapar.

"_Sial! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!" _Pikirku sambil berusaha untuk bangkit.

Aku mencoba menjauhi serigala itu, dengan keadaan lengan dan kakiku yang hilang entah kemana. Tapi, usahaku untuk menjauh sia-sia. Dalam hitungan detik, tidak, milidetik, serigala itu sudah berada di hadapanku, menaikkan kaki kanan bagian depannya, dan bersiap untuk memutuskan kepalaku, kupikir begitu. Saat serigala itu hendak menyarangkan serangan terakhirnya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah teriakan.

"Pochi!"

Aku kaget ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Sepertinya suara teriakan perempuan. Saat itu juga, serigala itu berhenti. Aku melihat ada dua sosok perempuan, yang satu berlari ke arahku, dan yang satu lagi terbang. Seorang _Titanian_ dan _Emilian_, sang _Titanian_ memiliki rambut hijau yang disanggul ke samping, dan _Emilian_ itu memiliki rambut putih panjang serta memakai _armor_. Ya, sang _Titanian_ itu, Sachiko. Tapi _Emilian_ itu, aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, pandanganku masih kabur. Lalu Sachiko pun menghampiriku masih melihat peliharaannya itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Kau tidak a-"

Perkataannya terputus. Ia _shock_. Siapa yang tidak _shock_ ketika melihat seorang anak lelaki di taman bersama _pet_nya, dan penuh dengan cipratan darah serta lengan dan kaki yang terputus? Kalau pun ada, dia pasti seorang psikopat.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja kok."

Walaupun itu jawabanku, tapi keadaannya jauh berbeda dari apa yang dilihat _Titanian_ itu, dan dia masih saja shock.

"Kau memang tidak pernah jauh dari masalah ya, Ichi." Sang _Emilian_ tadi tiba-tiba saja berbicara.

"Ahaha, Tau saja kau, Eu." Jawabku setelah mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu.

Dia adalah Eucliwood, seorang _Necromancer_, salah satu pendiri Chronica Gakuen. Dan seorang yang aku anggap penting dalam hidupku. Bukan, dia bukan pacarku, aku masih ingin _single_.

_Emilian_ yang kupanggil Eu itu, memang terlihat seperti murid-murid yang ada di Chronica Gakuen. Tapi, jangan anggap remeh kekuatannya dalam mengendalikan ilmu hitam. Bahkan julukan _Necromancer_ itu didapatkannya, karena memang ia bisa membangkitkan orang dari kematian bukan hanya sekadar gelar saja.

"Untung kali ini kepalamu tidak apa-apa. Pasti akan susah bila kepalamu juga ikut putus."

Ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arah tubuhku yang masih terkapar tak berdaya, dengan membawa lengan dan kaki kananku yang aku kira sudah hilang di makan oleh _pet-pet_ yang ada disana. Dan dia mendekatkan lengan kananku ke bahu, saat itu juga lenganku yang tadinya terputus, kembali menyambung, dan voila, kembali seperti semua, seperti tidak pernah putus sebelumnya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Eu. Untung kau ada disini."

"Ya, kau sekali lagi berhutang kepadaku, Ichi." Sambil berusaha memasang kembali kakiku yang terputus.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kali ini kau bisa makan sepuasnya, Eu. Aku yang traktir." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Oh iya, aku lupa mengatakannya. Selain seorang _Explorer_, aku juga seorang _zombie_. Tapi entah mengapa, aku bisa berjalan dibawah sinar matahari, aku _zombie_ yang aneh ya? Kenapa aku bisa menjadi _zombie?_ Nanti aku ceritakan, untuk sekarang terima saja kenyataan bahwa aku ini seorang _zombie._

Gadis _Titanian_ tadi, masih saja _shock_. Begitu menyeramkannya pemandangan ini ya?

"Sachi." Kata sang _Necromancer_.

"Sachi, sudah hentikan itu. Bisa-bisa nanti kau kesambet setan."

Saat Eu sedang membangunkan Sachiko dari _shock-state_nya, aku mencoba bangkit dari posisiku. Tapi, entah mengapa, keseimbanganku menghilang dan langsung saja aku tersungkur jatuh. Sepertinya kelinci tadi melakukan sesuatu kepadaku, sesuatu. Perlahan-lahan kesadaranku memudar, dan yang terakhir kali kulihat, Eu yang panik menghampiriku, Sachiko yang sudah sadar dari _shock-state_nya, dan seekor kelinci, yang menatapku dengan mata merahnya yang bundar, memandang penuh dengan kebencian. Dan saat itu juga, aku kehilangan kesaradanku.

* * *

Dan chapter selanjutnya, entah kapan akan muncul.

Semoga anda tidak terlalu bingung membaca fanfic abal ini.

Sekali lagi, apabila ada kesalahan, karena memang tidak ada saya perbaiki, mohon dimaafkan untuk kali ini saja T^T

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya akan berusaha sangat keras untuk meminimalisir kesalahan yang ada.

Selamat menunggu, dan terima kasih sudah dibaca m(_ _)m


End file.
